walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Spencer Monroe (Comic Series)
Spencer Monroe is the son of Douglas and Regina Monroe and a resident living at the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Post-Apocalypse He was first seen in Issue 72, at the party for the survivors celebrating their arrival. He was very friendly to Andrea and was very interested in how she changed from being a clerk in a lawyer's office to an excellent marksman. He added afterwards that the people here are easily bored and it's the reason they hear things so quickly. He then insists she should show a demonstration of her shooting skills sometimes. He's considered very handsome by both Barbara and Olivia, however Barbara speculates he could be homosexual like Aaron and Eric. Douglas has referred to Andrea that he and Regina stay together because of the kids (meaning Spencer), hinting that Spencer could have other siblings living in the Safe-Zone, although he's the only child to be seen. Alexandria Safe-Zone Chaos Spencer eventually invites Andrea over for dinner where she says that she is not interested in a relationship at the moment. When the herd attacks the Safe-Zone and Andrea is trapped in the clock tower, Spencer joins Heath and Glenn to try and bring her supplies. The four of them become stranded on a rooftop outside of the wall and contemplate how they can help the rest of the Safe-Zone residents. Spencer suggests that he and Andrea leave everyone (including his own father) and go off on their own, showing he's just as weak and perhaps as cowardly as his father. Andrea responds to his suggestion by punching him and declaring "That's about the end of you and me." In Issue 84, they left the building where they were in the roof. They got into Safe-Zone, only to discover that Rick Grimes' group is hacking off the zombies, successfully. Spencer is seen at his father and other people's funeral. Alexandria Safe-Zone Aftermath Spencer attempted several times to apologize to Andrea and rekindle their relationship. But Andrea is still very disgusted by his true character, wanting nothing to do with him. Adding on after his last attempt, that there never was anything between them. It's this that possibly fuels Spencer to become a co-conspirator with Nicholas to attempt to assassinate Rick. Spencer is later seen helping Rick and the other Alexandria citizens fight off the Saviors during their first attack on the Safe Zone. He is seen in the background attending Abraham's funeral after his untimely death at the hands of the Saviors. He then help's Andrea keep watch over the Safe-Zone after Rick and his group leave to seek help from the Hilltop Colony. He is last seen locking up the gate to the Safe-Zone after Rick sets Dwight free. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Spencer has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Andrea The two seemed to have had a budding relationship. Andrea was not ready to kiss him, because she had lost Dale awhile ago. During the early part of the herd attack inside the Safe Zone's walls, Spencer suggested that he and Andrea escape for themselves. Andrea is so appalled by his cowardice and selfishness that she punched him outright, proclaiming to him it was "the end of you and me". He later apologized during the clean-up. Douglas Monroe They haven't been seen with each other very frequently, although Douglas loved his son. When the zombies broke in, Spencer was sure his father is going to die. Surprisingly, he didn't seem so upset when he died. Regina Monroe Being Spencer's mother, the two loved each other very much. She seemed to care very deeply about his happiness and tried her best to keep in touch as best she could with him. Olivia Not much has been shown what their relationship is or how close they are. It does appear that Olivia is at least an acquaintance of Spencer's and found humor when Barbara mentioned he was talking to Andrea. There may have been a hint of possible attraction to him from Olivia. Trivia *Spencer is the only living member of the Monroe Family. However, the mysterious overseer has been introduced as a Paul Monroe, and could very well have some relation to him. Though this could simply be coincidental, as the series is known for not keeping names secluded to just one individual. Monroe, Spencer Monroe, Spencer